


So God Damn Happy

by CrayonWrites



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, a reprieve from the slow burn and full throttle into already living together territory, its midnight and i got this idea so anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayonWrites/pseuds/CrayonWrites
Summary: Just a little drabble because I love these two and it's midnight





	So God Damn Happy

If you asked Leo Tarkesian what he thought of Duck Newton’s new roommate, he’d be a bit hesitant in his answer. He’d tell you that it’s concerning that Duck, who rarely left his apartment anyways, stays inside even more now. He’d tell you that even though it’s not necessarily his place, he worries about Duck, and he doesn’t want Duck to get all shut in. He’d tell you that he’s not sure _what_ to think of Duck’s roommate, as he’s only seen him twice, but his sense of fashion and reflective red glasses are enough to make him weary.

 

But then he’d probably sigh. And smile. And say, “But I’ve never seen Duck so god damn happy.”

 

If you were a resident at the Amnesty Lodge, and you asked Duck Newton what it’s like to live with _The_ Mothman, he’d correct you, say his name’s _Indrid_ , and he really doesn’t prefer “Mothman”. He’d say it’s an experience, but he’d smile and call it a wonderful experience. His smile would be a bit contagious, because when he says that he’s practically glowing. He’d tell you that he can tell the neighbors are perplexed, but he doesn’t mind.

 

But he wouldn’t tell you that it’s not all wonderful.

 

He probably wouldn’t tell you about the nights where Indrid’s premonition-brought headaches are so horrible that the only thing Duck can do is hold his hand in silence. He probably wouldn’t tell you that some nights, when he gets home from work, the look of relief on Indrid’s face says that it’s going to be another night of consoling him after a day of horrible paranoia. He probably wouldn’t tell you about the fact that there are still some nights where he has to convince Indrid that it’s _alright_ to not sleep with his glasses on.

 

He’d probably tell you there are some bumps here and there.

 

But then he’d probably sigh. And smile. And say, “But I’ve never felt so god damn happy.”


End file.
